


In the Doghouse

by GutterBall



Series: Old Dog, New Tricks [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck is an awkward turtle, Cussing, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pining, Raleigh has too many feelings, painfully oblivious pining, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/pseuds/GutterBall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the puppynapping incident, Chuck asks Raleigh to always take Max with him when he wants to go off alone. As a bodyguard, of a sort. Though initially reluctant, Raleigh discovers that Max is the best enforcer ever and starts spending more and more time with the dog.</p><p>Chuck... is not pleased.</p><p>Please stop me. I don't even write shifter fic!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Doghouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deylicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deylicious/gifts).



> Oh, my GOD, stop whatever you're doing right now and go look at [this amazing fanart Deylicious](http://shouting-things-at-the-world.tumblr.com/post/138571276085/heres-a-doodle-of-chuck-and-puppyraleigh-from) drew for this fic! I have so many warmfuzzies right now that I think I need to sit down and take a drink. GLORIOUS. Thank you so much!!

"This is a terrible idea."

"This is a fucking _amazing_ idea."

Raleigh opened his mouth to protest further, but Chuck beat him to the punch.

"And if you want to keep faffing about without me, you need someone to have your back."

Sighing, Raleigh conceded the point, feeling a little guilty. It had been three days since the whole puppynapping incident, and Chuck had barely let him out of his sight. For good reason, but still. It chafed.

"Look, Chuck, it's not about you, okay?"

The big jerk grinned a bit, but his arms were still crossed over his broad chest. "I know. You wanna figure this shite out for yourself, and you don't want me seeing you not know what you're about. I get it."

He wrinkled his nose. It was true, but... dammit. It wasn't all of it. "It's not like you haven't been great about this whole thing--"

"Yeah, considering I basically forced it on you without asking."

Rolling his eyes, he grunted. "We've been over that."

"I know, I know." Chuck lowered his gaze, scuffing the toe of his boot on the floor. "I just... I know you can take care of yourself when you're you, yeah? But you gotta admit, mate. When you're a puppy, you're...."

He managed a twisted smile. "Helpless? Weak?"

 _"Small."_ The big jerk gave him The Look. "'S all I was gonna say."

The worst part was that Raleigh couldn't argue. He was small and fluffy and ridiculously cute as a puppy. It was only worse that he craved affection and petting and snuggles in that form. Usually, he went to Mako or even Herc when he needed bellyrubs from someone he trusted, but he hadn't been exaggerating when he told the security guys that he was getting used to letting random PPDC folk pet him. Which left him vulnerable as hell.

Chuck was right to be worried.

But he still protested.

"That's kind of the point. When I'm a puppy, Max is...." Frustrated, he gestured at the bulldog. "Look, I like Max. But when I'm a puppy, he's fucking _huge,_ okay? He's...." He swallowed hard and made himself say it. "Intimidating. Okay?"

To his credit, Chuck tried very, very hard not to smirk. The brat even sort of managed, though the dimples gave him away.

"Ray, this isn't about the whole sniffing thing, is it?"

His eyes narrowed. "He sniffed my _ass,_ Chuck."

It was Chuck's turn to roll his eyes. "Dogs do that to other dogs, mate. He didn't mean anything by it." The jerk grinned down at said dog. "Did you, Max?"

Raleigh had no idea what to make of the low grunt. It didn't matter, anyway. "Anyway, you can see my reluctance. He's a walking tank, and he sniffs my ass. This is a terrible idea."

Sighing, Chuck fixed him with his version of the puppy eyes. They were surprisingly effective.

"Think of him as an enforcer, yeah? Private security. He's your muscle when you need to feel like you're not on a chain."

Dammit. He didn't want Chuck feeling like he had him on a chain. That wasn't why he wanted to run around on his own. But he didn't know how to explain that he'd been alone for so long that, while he craved closeness even when he wasn't a puppy, he also needed to remember how to be by himself. In case he had to be again.

He didn't dare get used to relying on anyone. People were too fragile. Mako or Herc could be snatched away from him in an instant, and yes, Chuck was damn near indestructible, but no one was immortal. If shifters couldn't die, Chuck wouldn't have spent all that time resenting the loss of his mother. Not that he would ever say anything like that out loud.

"Raleigh."

Uh-oh. He knew Chuck was serious when he used his real name. Sighing, he made himself meet the big jerk's eyes.

"Please? For me?"

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck._

Slumping, he put up one last protest. "He gets one ass-sniff. After that, I'm biting him. And you."

Relief and amusement flooded Chuck's features, and Raleigh admitted -- even if only to himself -- that he was in way too deep with the kid. He couldn't help it. Chuck was so different from what he'd expected from their first meeting. He was still a snarky bastard, but... less arrogant. Less angry.

More cuddly.

And right now, the big jerk was grinning softly, Max waiting patiently at his side, both of them expectant. So, Raleigh gave in and shifted. It was still a bit embarrassing to struggle out of his pile of clothes, but... well....

Chuck was comfortable with nudity because he'd been a shifter his whole life. Raleigh... was still getting there.

Okay, so they'd made out a few times. They hadn't gotten to the completely naked stage yet, outside a few accidental waking-up-naked-in-a-cuddle-pile instances. Which were different.

When he was free of his now-oversized clothes, he eyed Max warily. He logically knew that Max was almost as big a cuddle hog as Chuck. Unfortunately, from this angle, the bulldog looked like a tattooed, jacked-up thug in an alley with a lead pipe. And a leather vest showing off said jacked-up arms and tattoos.

"Come on, then. Get it out of the way."

He did not want Max sniffing his ass. It was weird. He didn't care if it was a dog thing. Not like Chuck had ever sniffed his ass.

Oh, God, _there_ was a thought.

Growling softly, he made himself walk over to the giant tank of a dog waiting with thrumming, excited impatience by Chuck's leg. Max was a good dog. Max wouldn't come running over to him and glomp him to the ground. Max would stay put and let Raleigh come to him because Chuck said so.

Max was a good dog.

So he came within reach and lifted his nose, and Max leaned down enough to bump it with his own. So far, so good. Even with the big tank licked all the way up his nose between his eyes and left his fur in a spiky cowlick, it was okay. Chuck had done much the same.

"Max?" Chuck knelt down and took his dog's squashy face in his hands. "You follow Ray around for me, yeah? Keep him safe."

Max ruffed and licked Chuck's cheek. Grinning ear to ear, the big jerk scruffed behind the floppy ears until Max groaned with bliss.

"Alright, you two. Go have fun. If you're not back by lunchtime, I'll be very disappointed in you both."

Raleigh wasn't sure it was physically possible for a dog to roll its eyes, but he did his best as he turned and headed for the door.

The cold nose on his ass was, somehow, completely unexpected. As was his higher-than-usual yip.

He spun around and growled as low and menacing as he could while still being a goddamn puppy, and Max backed away, eyes wide and ears tucked in close. And when Chuck snickered, Raleigh felt absolutely no shame in running over, biting him on the shin, and high-tailing it out the door.

"Ow! Dammit, Ray!"

Snorting, he trucked down the hall, aware that Max was trundling along behind him and not particularly caring, so long as the four-legged tank wasn't within nosing distance of his ass.

"Hey, you broke the skin, ya wanker! No cuddles for you later!"

Worth it.

\--

It wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. Max just followed along while Raleigh nosed around, following this scent to its end, following that scent until it knotted up with too many to separate, following yet another from out of the knot until it deadended in a jaeger tech's boots. The jaeger tech startled, then frowned.

"Mr. Becket? What are you doing out by yours-- oh." The scruff behind Raleigh's ears became a scruff behind Max's ears. "You taking care of our boy, Max? Such a good dog."

He wanted to be embarrassed. He wanted more ear scratches more. He whined a little and was immediately rewarded with both the return of the tech's attention and with Max cuddling up against him and nuzzling at his ear.

He could get used to this.

It turned out that Max really was an excellent enforcer. Either the big tank already knew who he liked and who he didn't or he had a better innate grasp on stimuli Raleigh couldn't sort out yet, because every now and then, he'd herd Raleigh away from someone who seemed otherwise innocuous. Was it something in their smell? Was it something only real dogs could do?

He should ask Chuck. Later. He was having too much fun nipping at Max's ears and running around, feeling more carefree by the minute.

Of course, he was still a puppy, and he couldn't run around forever. Luckily, Max was almost as comfortable as Chuck to cuddle up against. More comfortable, maybe, with all the bulk but less hair to get all up his nose when he nuzzled back. Sure, the real dog couldn't curl around him quite as much as Chuck could, but he still felt good and solid and safe, and Raleigh let himself fall asleep, cuddled up between Max's bulk and the wall of the shatterdome.

His only concern as he dropped off was whether or not he'd wake up human and naked again.

\--

"Well, doesn't this look cozy?"

Raleigh jerked awake with a snort, panicking a moment until he realized, yes, he was still a puppy. Which meant he wasn't technically naked in public again. Huffing with relief, he snuggled back up against Max's furnace of a body.

"Oi, really? You're just ignoring me now?" A snort. "Or maybe you _like_ waking up naked in public."

Growling, he glared up at the big jerk with one eye, but he didn't bite when Chuck reached down and unwedged him from between Max's paws. In fact, considering Chuck didn't really smell like a dog even when he was a dog, Raleigh felt no shame in cuddling up against the familiar broad chest and resettling with a content puppy noise.

"I take it you had fun?"

Still sleepy, he nuzzled the hand stroking over his head in a nonverbal agreement.

"So you won't protest when I send Max with you until you're grown enough to be on your own?"

No, he wouldn't. The big tank was handy as hell, cuddly, and a born protector.

"Good. Let's get you back to my bunk so you can shift back, yeah?"

Comfortable enough to agree to anything, Raleigh didn't budge as Chuck headed away, calling for Max to follow along. They dropped the dog off with Herc, who made embarrassing heart eyes at Chuck's big hands stroking Raleigh's puppy fur while Raleigh tried not to notice. He was well aware that the marshal fully expected a formal announcement at some point.

And the more time he spent in Chuck's company, the less averse he was to that eventual prospect. But not yet. He wasn't ready.

Whimpering a bit, he burrowed against that broad, warm chest, both cursing the fact that he took comfort from Chuck obligingly tightening his grip and relieved for it.

"You alright, then?" Stroke, stroke. "It's okay. We're almost there."

Chuck wouldn't insist that he shift back. In fact, Chuck would probably be pleased as punch to shift himself and spend the rest of the afternoon in a furry cuddle pile. But eventually, Raleigh had to change back, which meant he'd have to talk.

Surprisingly enough, Chuck actually _liked_ to talk. During movie marathons. During mealtimes. Before they either fell asleep together or separated to go to their own rooms for the night. So, eventually, Raleigh's reluctance to do so would be unavoidable.

So, when Chuck closed the door behind them and sat Raleigh down on the bed, he didn't hesitate to shift. He didn't even grumble when the big jerk tossed a pile of clothes at him, both swaddling his head in t-shirt fabric and conveniently covering his junk in one fell swoop.

No one said Chuck wasn't a contrary little shit. Helpful, but contrary.

"So, you and Max had a good time?"

At least this was safe ground. "We did. Once he quit sniffing my ass every time I turned around."

Chuck snorted, and Raleigh paused his dressing when he realized the big jerk had just now relaxed. Why had Chuck been tense? Had Raleigh really been so set against the Max experiment?

"Chuck... it was a good idea." He grinned a little. "Thank you for suggesting it."

The kid flushed and looked down at his boots. "You still tired, mate?"

That was Chuck-speak for "Do you want to snuggle up and take a nap?", and Raleigh was all too willing. The tingly feeling of being too bare in his own skin seemed to abate when he and Chuck cuddled up and went to sleep together. When the body that was only bigger in dog form curled around him. Even in human form, Chuck made him feel safe.

Which was the problem. Raleigh hadn't had a lot of "safe" in his life. He... was afraid to get used to it.

"Raleigh?" Chuck stepped closer and looked down at him, eyebrows drawn into a frown. "You alright, mate? Did something happen while you were out?"

Sighing, he reached out and took one of Chuck's hands, tugging gently. Still frowning, Chuck obligingly stepped closer still, then climbed up onto the mattress and settled behind him as he lay down. Wordlessly, he reached back and pulled Chuck's arm around him, snuggling back into the familiar warmth.

Finally feeling relaxed, he threaded his fingers through Chuck's. "Everything's fine. Just want a nap."

Chuck's breath was warm as it sighed against the back of his neck. "Anything you want, mate."

That... was the problem.

\--

Raleigh running out with Max became a common thing over the next week. He got used to people looking around for Max as soon as they saw him, then relaxing when the big tank trotted into view. On one hand, it was weirdly nice to know that so many people were concerned about him. On the other hand, he still wasn't used to having so much attention focused on him.

Again, he was used to being alone. To taking care of himself.

Then again, Max was pretty damn good company.

Unfortunately, the more time he spent running around with Max, the more tense Chuck seemed every time he came to find them or they came back on their own later than expected. Even in dog form, the guy just... wasn't right. He still snuggled Raleigh any chance he got in whatever form they happened to be in, still promised Raleigh anything he wanted without pressing for what _he_ wanted.

But he talked less.

At first, Raleigh thought his own issues were the root of the problem. He didn't know how to articulate his reluctance to let things go further between them without accidentally hurting the kid, so he talked less and less as the days went by. It was easy to assume Chuck was just following his lead.

Until Mako picked him up mid-romp, shooed Max away, and carried a perplexed but non-resisting Raleigh off to her bunk, idly stroking down his fur. In fact, he was pretty sure his tail was wagging behind him.

Mako was usually good for bellyrubs.

Unfortunately, when she put him down on her mattress, she then lay a pair of pajama pants down beside him and eyed him sternly. He whined a bit, confused, but didn't act like he didn't understand. She even looked away when he started to shift, giving him time to get dressed before turning that stern glare on him again.

"Okay, what did I do?"

"That's what I want to know. What did you do to Chuck?" One thing about Mako: she didn't waste time.

He blinked. "I... huh?"

She crossed her arms. "You two were happy. I know you, Raleigh. You were letting him in."

Unable to deny it, he shrugged. It was hard _not_ to let Chuck in. The kid never pushed, but that was part of his charm.

"So why did you stop?"

Reduced to blinking again, he tilted his head to one side. He felt more like his puppy self than ever. "I didn't."

"But you did." Sighing, she sat down on the bed beside him. "Raleigh, do you not realize how little time you spend with him now?"

That wasn't... no, he... they just didn't....

Shit. He _had_ taken to running around with Max for longer and longer stretches of the day. But he always snuggled up to Chuck when he was done, right? Sure, they didn't talk as much as Chuck would probably like, but--

"Why are you pushing him away? Are you afraid you can't have him?" Her eyes bored into his, kind but still piercing. "Or are you afraid to _want_ to have him?"

Dammit. She was entirely too perceptive. Then again, she had a different perspective than most people. She'd been inside his head.

Sometimes, when she looked at him like that, it felt like she still was.

Whispering, he did his best to not look away or lower his gaze. "I've been alone a long time."

Her tone matched his. "You don't have to be anymore."

He sighed and slumped over, leaning his head against her shoulder. It wasn't as broad as Chuck's, but it was still familiar. "It was hard enough to let you in."

She leaned her head against his. "Raleigh, Chuck just wants to be there for you. To be _with_ you." Her arm wrapped around his back. "For a while, it looked like you wanted to be with him, too."

But he _did._ He just... didn't know how.

They hadn't so much as kissed in days, and he only now realized it. What must Chuck think?

"Raleigh?"

Sighing heavily, he sat back up and looked away. "He's always saying 'anything you want, mate'." His Australian accent was terrible, but it got the point across. "What if... I don't know what I want?" He swallowed hard. " _How_ to want?"

She snorted.

Astonished, he whipped his head around and stared at her. Mako Mori did not snort at another person's pain. She'd been through too much of her own.

But she was shaking her head at him and smirking. _Smirking._

"Raleigh Becket, if you pine any harder, you'll be a Christmas tree."

The laugh was up and out of him before he even felt it building. That was not something he'd expected to hear from someone so... serious. Yes, he knew she wasn't always serious, but still.

Jesus.

When he got ahold of himself, he shook his head at her, then leaned over and touched his forehead to hers. "Okay, okay. So I want him. I get it." His amusement faded. "Doesn't mean I know how to... I don't even know. A relationship? Is that... I can't even get my mind around that."

"So you spend more time as a puppy so you don't have to think about it."

Had he been doing that? Of course he had. Max was an easy scapegoat because Max didn't expect him to talk later.

"That's not fair to him, Raleigh." She rocked her forehead against his. "You need to talk to him."

He swallowed hard. "I don't know what to say."

Exasperated, she pulled away and rolled her eyes. "Raleigh. Tell him you want him. That's all he needs."

Yeah. Because that was so easy. And everything else would just follow after like ducklings after their mother. Sure.

Grumbling, he gave into the urge -- cowardly though it may be -- and shifted, leaving the pajama pants behind as he headed for the door and scratched at it.

"Being adorable won't save you forever."

He whimpered and scratched harder. Sighing, Mako gave in and let him out, not bothering to chastise him for hiding from himself again. She probably knew he was chastising himself enough.

A large part of him wanted to search out Max and hide away for some expectation-free snuggling, but... he was already chickening out enough. And he _wasn't_ being fair to Chuck. The big jerk had been open about his interest ever since Herc blurted about the whole claiming thing, but he'd respected Raleigh's wishes to not jump into anything he wasn't ready for.

Anything he wanted. No matter what _Chuck_ wanted.

Dragging his paws, he made his way to Chuck's bunk. The poor guy had taken to leaving his door open a crack in case Raleigh and Max came back before he got tired of waiting for them, so he nosed it open a bit further, then nosed it fully closed behind him.

Chuck looked up from where he was lying back, reading in his bunk, his hair scruffed from running his hand through it. "Oi, back so soon? Thought you and Max would be another few hours yet."

He tilted his head. That sounded a bit snippier than usual. Was... was Chuck _jealous?_

Of Max?

Maybe _that's_ why the kid had stopped talking so much. Maybe he thought... maybe Chuck thought Raleigh would rather spend time with Max than with him.

_Oh, Chuck._

Whuffing through his nose, he trotted over and jumped up onto the bed, then clambered up onto that broad chest and lay down.

"Yeah, yeah. You're fucking adorable." But Chuck still put aside his book and reached down to scratch him behind the ears. He always found the perfect spot, always used the perfect pressure. Experience, probably. "So, I take it you ditched your security?"

He wanted to stay put, to let Chuck scruff his neck and scratch behind his ears and look at him with rueful fondness. But it wasn't fair, and he knew it. Sighing, he shifted.

Right there on top of him.

Chuck's eyes widened, his whole body tensing. "That's a new one, mate."

He squirmed a bit to get perfectly comfortable, then stacked his hands under his chin. Yes, he was naked. Yes, he was sprawled on top of Chuck, who was not naked.

Still comfortable.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"I do want you. You know that, right?"

The broad chest lifted on a sudden inhale. "Is that why you're lying on top of me naked, then?"

He grinned a bit. He couldn't help it. Chuck was adorable when he was flustered.

"Don't distract me. I'm trying to say something, here."

The big jerk scoffed. _"Me_ distract _you?"_

Okay. That squirm was on purpose. And totally worth it for Chuck's groan and for the big hands settling on his lower back to hold him still.

"Oi, fuck, mate. If you got something to say, you're gonna have to quit doing that."

He suddenly wanted a kiss. But that, too, was a dodge. Forcing himself to be more serious, he quit being a tease and looked the kid right in the eyes.

"Chuck, I do want to be with you."

The fluster faded, and Chuck glanced away, though he kept his hands right where they were. "Not as much as you want to be with Max." A glare, almost too quick to see. " _My dog,_ might I remind you."

_Oh, Chuck. Really?_

"Never thought you'd take to him like that."

He sighed. "Look at me?"

Grudgingly, Chuck obliged.

"Max is easy, okay? He doesn't need anything from me."

Frowning, the kid shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not asking you for anything."

Sighing, he leaned up on one forearm, then reached up with the other hand and traced his fingers over Chuck's features. "Doesn't mean you don't need anything." He knew his smile couldn't look happy. "I just... look, this is hard for me to talk about, okay?"

The jaw under his hand clenched, but Chuck nodded.

"I'm not used to having... people. I've been on my own for a long time." His own jaw clenched, but he made himself go on. It was only fair. "Yancy... broke me, okay? I... it's hard for me to...."

Understanding dawned. "To let someone that close again."

"I want to." He blurted it, but he didn't want any confusion on that point. "I do. I wasn't lying when I said I want to get to know you and see where it goes. I just... don't know... how." He slumped, stacking his hands again and propping his chin on them. "I didn't mean to back off. It just... happened."

Chuck hands began to stroke up and down his back, the gesture impossibly soothing. "So... what do we do?"

Sighing, he shrugged. " _We_ don't do anything. _I_ gotta get my shit together. I just... I don't want you to think I don't want to be with you, okay?"

Stroke, stroke. "I miss you."

A soft grin quirked his mouth. "Yeah?"

"We haven't done a movie night in a while."

The grin twisted a bit. "Haven't made out in a while, either."

Chuck groaned. "Mate, do not bring that up whilst you're naked on top of me."

Pouting, he hit the poor kid with the puppy eyes. "You said anything I want."

"Oi, stop with the puppy eyes whilst you're naked on top of me!"

He couldn't keep the pout up, so he let himself grin. "I miss you, too. I know it's my fault, but... still."

Stroke, stroke. "I'm right here, mate."

Nodding, he leaned down for a kiss. Not trying to start anything. Just... because he _did_ miss what they'd been trying to build. Because Chuck deserved the closeness after all he'd given Raleigh.

After a long, strangely sweet moment, he scooted to bury his face in the warmth of Chuck's throat, nuzzling worse than his puppy self. Chuck hmmed softly and lifted one hand to the nape of his neck, stroking much as he would if Raleigh was still a dog.

Such bliss.

Melting into a puddle of goo, he tried to make his content puppy sound and forgot that he had human vocal cords. It came out sounding more... like a moan. A low, throaty moan that had Chuck's whole body tightening up under him.

Oops. Sort of.

Whispering, making sure his lips touched the skin of Chuck's throat with every word, he made everything so much worse. Better. Both at the same time.

"Still want a movie night?"

Chuck shivered and shifted his gentle grip to hold him closer, tighter. "You gonna be naked the whole time? 'Cause I'm not gonna lie, mate; I won't be watching the movie if you are."

No, Raleigh wasn't quite ready for that yet, but... he was getting there. He felt Chuck stir against his thigh and knew good and well that his own body wasn't immune to Chuck's solid warmth pressed against him. The play of muscle when he moved. The scent of him, warm and comforting and safe while still being... interesting.

So, sighing, he leaned up on his elbow and looked down at the big jerk he was in way too deep for, taking in the shape of his mouth, the strong jaw and chin, the spray of freckles over his nose and cheeks, the changeable grey of his eyes and the red-gold eyelashes framing them and fanning his cheeks with every blink.

Soon, he thought. Soon, he wouldn't be able to help himself.

It wasn't as scary a thought as he'd expected.

Smiling a little, he kept his voice low, as if he thought someone was listening in. "Maybe next time."

Chuck breathed in hard, his chest lifting with it, his eyes going hazy and heavy-lidded. "I won't hold you to that."

He leaned down, lips just touching Chuck's, and set it in stone. "I will." A chaste kiss. "But for now, I need pants."

Huffing a slightly breathless chuckle, Chuck sat up slowly, letting Raleigh readjust or move away entirely, if he wanted. He didn't, really, but he really did need some clothes before he got distracted, so he at least shifted aside so Chuck could get up. As soon as the kid had a movie queued and Raleigh pulled on the requisite pajama pants and t-shirt, though, he went right back to being the worst cuddle hog of the lot.

Chuck didn't seem to mind. Just snuggled up behind him, wrapped himself around him, and mumbled the occasional snarky comment about seeing zippers on aliens backs and how that one bloke didn't even have a full costume, just the top half and a pair of running shoes over black tights. Raleigh snickered and snorted, much more amused by the commentary than by the movie itself, which was terrible.

He'd missed this.

And, if he let himself, he could get used to it.

Smiling a little, held close and safe, Raleigh Becket realized he didn't have to let Chuck in, after all. The big jerk was already there. Had been all along.

It was a nice thought to drift away on. So, he shared it.

"Chuck?"

"Mm?"

Grinning at the sleepy sound, he huddled even further against Chuck, though there was no space between them. "I think I might love you. Is that okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Good."

Relieved, he settled again and let himself drift. He was almost asleep when Chuck's whole body suddenly lurched up.

"Wait, what?"

He grinned but didn't bother opening his eyes to see the expression on the kid's face. "I didn't say anything."

"Raleigh--"

"Sssshh. Sleeping."

"Dammit, Raleigh."

Yeah. He'd missed this. And, as Chuck curled around him again, muttering and cranky but still the best snuggler in the world, Raleigh couldn't help but be glad he hadn't lost it completely.

He'd have to remember to thank Mako. Either that or poop in her shoe for ambushing him like that. It was a toss-up.

Sometimes, being a puppy had its perks.

**THE END**


End file.
